Creamy
by Han dj
Summary: Drakken is onto something but not world domination, Kim made a mistake...Shego help out. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Title: Creamy!

Summary: Drakken was up to something but not world domination. Kim made a mistake while Shego helps out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible. The "milking" idea was inspired by Blatantpseudonym's story Grebnaxlorg which was a Teen Titan fan fiction

Rating: M

A/N: This is now an edited version. I found out that I've been writing better lately so this old story of mine has been edited by me. I can't find a beta I can work well with and I hope to find one. If anyone with a good heart can help me...please help! Thank you very much for the patronage.

Chapter 1

"And you want me to believe that this..." I pointed on the large device Dr. Drakken was tinkering "...is made not to kill or mime or capture Princess?" I smiled and shook my head, "I think your loosing it Dr. D!" I put down one arm and have one rest on my waist.

"Shego! What in our situation did you not understand? This is just the start of a bigger plan and..."

Blah-blah-blah-blah

Okay... I'm not hearing any of this anymore. I can't stand Drakken's rambling about his gadgets and whatever it is he was planning. I'm not stupid and I'm absolutely no saint so I'm not going to force myself to hear his ranting about some device that has no relation with Kim Possible.

Kim Possible…

How many years has it been 5... 6? My pumpkin is a grown up woman now. Okay so she is my Pumpkin, my Princess…my Kimmie.

What right do I have? I have every right to call her that! We've been fighting almost exclusively for 6 years, our encounters I can feel were not just fights but they were a dance that conveys our heartfelt appreciation of each other. I respect her talent and I know she respects mine and to tell you the truth, I will not allow Drakken to hurt her badly or kill her in anyway not suitable for a heroine like her, she deserves more than any of these gadgets, it's lousy, disrespectful and yes, I Shego will be the only one to be able to do that.

I stopped thinking when I smelled something familiar...

KPKPKP

"KP,"

I looked at Ron who was following me. Since pre-K I and Ron had been together, we've been through most of the dangerous things in life, we're more like siblings rather than best friends, of course until that day when I almost killed Shego, when I kicked her to a high voltage electrical tower. That high school prom night was the first time that I thought of Ron as more than a brother and we kissed... yet there was nothing in that kiss, I thought the relation could linger for some time and finally I could look at Ron in a different light but I guess I was wrong. We did share the same feelings though, he just sees me as his sister and I see him as my brother, a supportive brother at that.

"So KP, what are we looking here-"

"Ssssh," I put a finger across his lips with a frown on my face, "Shego's here-" I whispered, "She is waiting for me I can feel her already. You continue on this path Ron, and at the end is the exact location of Drakken and his doomsday device." I looked at Ron as he nodded and then he crawled away from me before I kicked the exhaust cover open.

"Welcome Princess,"

Yep I knew it! Shego was there standing, looking at me with a devilish grin on her face and with her hands akimbo. I can feel the rush of adrenaline surged in my body as my heart beats faster and blood was pumped twice in my body than usual, "Bring it on!" I said before I jumped in.

KPKPKP

(Ron's POV)

"Buffoooon!" I heard Drakken screamed and I saw his eyes widened at my very presence, "What the hell are you doing at my lair?"

"Duh?" I bent my neck sideways and dropped my shoulders. Was I really reduced to be taking a loser like Dr. Drakken? I've almost perfected my Monkey Kung-fu and yet I am still second to my best friend. It's not that I'm complaining, but can she at least give me a real challenge? "Dr. D, I'm here to destroy your doomsday device!" I shouted back.

"What doomsday device are you talking about?" his facial expression was that of innocence, but hey I know he could fake it (He can right?). I pointed to the large device that stood at the elevated floor that was between us, "This?" he asked and nodded several times, "This isn't-"

I didn't let him finish, instead I ran towards the machine and boringly searched for the red button that will either stop this device or crumble the lair into pieces, well whatever works for us, the faster I push that button the better.

"Stop it you buff-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when I found not red but green button and pressed it. I was still grinning after pushing the said button…

"You will not like it if it hits you!" Dr. Drakken screamed before diving for cover. My eyes went wide and I jumped off the raised floor to do as Drakken said but it was too late though as I saw the device fire lasers after lasers. It didn't destroy anything that it hits so I wondered what the machine was for. My musings were cut when I felt a small but strong hand pulled me away from where I was standing, and when I regained my sanity I saw a remnant of whatever it was that the laser spouted on the place where I used to stand. Looking at my savior, my eyes widened when it's no other than Dr. Drakken, "I tell you buffoon, I'm not sure what my device could do to humans but I know what it does to an animal, especially to a cow!"

I looked at him surprised, "So this thing is going to be used for animals?" I asked and saw him nod his head, "What does it do?"

"Well-"

He was about to start his usual rant regarding his invention's specifics and probably finally slip with his "real evil scheme" when suddenly the door to the laboratory opened and revealed a red headed woman, "RON!" I heard Kim call out. I tried to warn her to duck but it was too late, a single shot from the device hit Kim.

"Ahhhhh!" KP shouted.

KPKPKP

Okay, soooo my world is crumbling, I was hit by Drakken's doomsday device, he succeeded and now I'm dead. Yes the great Kim Possible is dead, I'm 19 years old, a college student and I'm dead. I should be hearing Drakken rant about his victory now-

"Princess?" I heard and felt someone shook my shoulders. I recognized this voice, it's Shego"s. Is Shego dead like me? Oh, so we'll still be dancing our favorite dance in the afterlife, "Princess!" I opened my eyes and saw not only Shego but Ron and Drakken hovering above me, "Are you alright Princess?" Shego asked, her face has this worried look that I never thought I'll see directed at me.

"Am I dead?"

"Dead?" I heard Drakken whine, "That device was not made to kill you it's not even for you!"

"Hey it's not KP's fault, there's no way on earth we'll know that you'll be scheming…erase that, that you won't be scheming something detrimental for us! She doesn't know anything about your hocus bogus!"

"Stop it you two!" Shego looked at Ron and then at Drakken after yelling, she then returned her focus on me, "You know Possible I'm sure the floor is not comfortable for you. Can you walk? Or do I have to carry you to a room?"

Shego was offering me a room? May light never cease the day. I am probably having a serious head trauma; I'm not hearing this right. "I'm fine Shego, I think?" I assured her before I pulled myself up to sit.

"But you won't be sitting for long once you learn what Drakken's device was really for," I eyed Shego with suspicion and Shego looked at Drakken with eyes that promise pain, "Dr. D explain it in a maximum of two sentences or I'll swear I'll burn you crisp with my plasma."

I saw Drakken swallow a lumped of something in his throat, "Kim Possible," He started nervously, he wasn't looking at me instead he has his eyes gazing at Shego's pissed off expression, "… that thing I was tinkering was supposed to be for Jack Hench's Ranch. It actually increases his cows' milk production." Drakken looked at Shego, "Two sentences?"

"Good enough Dr. D." Shego answered her employer before I saw her expression softened and then she returned her focus on me

"And what does it do to humans?" I have to ask.

"I have no idea." Dr. Drakken bit his lower lip and fidgeted nervously in front of Shego and me.

"And if it has effect, how-long?" I really needed to ask, besides this is Drakken we're talking about, there must be some bad consequences when you are hit by whatever it is he makes.

"1 week for a single shot I suppose," Dr, Drakken seemed to forget that Shego was still pissed because he sounded like bragging to me, "More than 10 shots at one time could be permanent."

I think I paled before I felt the lair rotating around me before I passed out.

KPKPKP

It was the night after that fearsome battle. Okay I'm over reacting but it's actually humorous to think that Drakken's device will be use for good this time. So I made a mistake thinking that it was another of his doomsday device he made to take over the world. I'm also thinking about Shego's reaction of the accident and I never pegged Shego to be a worry wart...It seems I was wrong on many things and today isn't my best.

I could feel something different about me though at this very moment, actually it's about my chest, to be more specific, my breasts. It's only now that I noticed but they feel heavier than usual and it's uncomfortably painful that it's making me nuts. And then I heard my phone rang,

"Kim Possible here!" I said after putting the receiver on my ear

"_Kimmie, Princess?"_

"Shego?"

"_Yeah, how you feeling?"_

I could feel Shego's uneasiness on the other line, "I am fine though I feel a little bit uncomfortable."

"_Oh I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to ask if you're okay, and since you are good night then,"_

I can hear the sudden panic in my voice, its not as if Shego and I were friends or anything but I sure don't want her to go, "Shego it's not about you, I mean me being uncomfortable has nothing to do with you am…calling," whew, I hoped that saved the night.

There was silence between us and it made me wanna get up and fidget

"_Not about me?"_

"Yeah it's about my- er - you know?" I'm sooo embarrassed to talk about this, please just let the topic go Shego

"_About you're what?"_

And there was no sense wishing that…I would bet my finger that Shego is smirking on the other end, does she really have to ask? It's already embarrassing that I made a mistake thinking Drakken had another 'take-over-the-world' scheme, and now I have to tell her my breasts hurts?

"_Kimmie?"_

But her voice seemed sincere, she sounds like she really cares, "Oh sorry, I'm spacing out."

"_You see Kimmie, another reason I called was that I got this idea about what happened to you earlier and it's probable effect, I can't seem to take the idea out of my head,"_

Shego sure knows how to spring a surprise, "So what did you think?" I asked. She hesitated for a moment before answering; perhaps she was as embarrassed as I am.

"_Well, since Dr. D's experiment enhances animal's milk production, I mean mostly mammals, aren't humans mammals too? So perhaps-"_

She trailed on her sentence and stopped, "You want to tell me that it might also enhance my milk production?"

"_Yeah, that's what I'm thinking,"_

"Well that's a good point but as far as I remember Shego, I'm not pregnant." My right eye brow quirked at this thought

"_Doy! You got A+ on biology; does lactiferous gland sounds familiar to you? I have mine and too many to count princess pregnant or not,"_

Okay Shego researched and this probability of me actually lactating is high, this is astounding coming from her and it absolutely eludes my head. And how did Shego knew my grade at biology? A+? I only got an A-! But Shego maybe right, "My breasts are hurting Shego; I feel heavy there."

"_Oh,"_

That's it… 'oh'?,

What to do?

"_So that's the reason you're feeling uncomfortable?" _should I answer that?_, "Maybe you should ask your mom about this, she's a doctor right?"_

Yeah she is but that would be more embarrassing than me actually telling my situation to an enemy and knowing my mother… "I'll find a way Shego."

"_Good enough, but if you need anything you can call me okay? Your phone has caller ID right?"_ There a short lull, she must be waiting for my answer so I nodded my head to say yes, I must be losing my mind because I'm sure she can't see me nodding.

"Yeah it has,"

"_So keep this number, remember that this number is not listed Kimmie so only you and my mom knows about this."_

Wow Shego is sharing a secret, a very important secret with me? "I'll keep the number and it will be our secret Shego,"

"_I trust you so I'll believe you, that's a promise princess so… good night?"_

"Good night Shego."

She hanged up. I have no idea that talking with Shego will actually feel good. I suddenly felt tired but light and I fell asleep despite my uncomfortable breasts.

KPKPKP

Friday at school wasn't good. Shego was right, my breast felt heavier when I woke up and it hurts more and I'm feeling more uncomfortable. I wasn't in the mood all day; I was irritable and ditched cheerleading practice. Ron asked me what was wrong but I can't tell him the reason for my irritability. I knew Ron from since pre-K and telling him will just make his perverted mind run wild, I can't take that chance.

I researched on how to deal with this kind of situation, I mean I knew that my breast have to be drained but there might be some new way of relieving me from this, like a medicine or something? But the research turned out unsuccessful which means that it's either I go to the hospital's nursery department and borrow their breast pump or I'll have someone breastfeed on me.

The first option was supposed to be the better one but I don't think I would like the idea of going to the hospital's nursery department. Hospital means mom is there and that means all staff there knows me and then what? Someone will surely slip in the information, maybe not to her directly but to someone close, then my mom would probably think that I got myself pregnant and she'll probably tell my father who'll go helluva on me and that's not a good sign. The second option is shiver inducing but feasible, the question is _who_?

I entered our house and went directly to my room. I felt feverish which I guess was from the pain. I faced my mirror, pulled out my tee shirt and sports bra before inspecting my breasts. They were engorged and my nipples are quite swollen and unusually hard. I then tried massaging them and some of the milk oozed out; I have to roll my eyes from the sight of me lactating. Okay my breasts are full and hurting, what should I do?

I lay on my bed trying to think of what I can do to alleviate the pain. Who would be in their right mind to help me?

KPKPKP

I tried resting, my body was telling me to but my mind wasn't cooperating with the rest of me. I kept on thinking about Princess. If I'm not mistaken she must be in a lot of pain right now. If she was already in pain last night and found no way to remove the milk from her breasts then what could be said about it today? What could I do to help her?

Well it was my employer's fault she was feeling like this anyway…so I should help right?

And a plan brewed up inside my head and here's what I should do: I'll try to get a breast pump in a hospital. The question will be: will Kimmie be okay using it? I have no clear idea but I think pumping out milk using that will be more painful. I hope I could help out more…

I fidget deep inside me as I start to worry more and more for my red headed princess, I can't do anything if I just keep on worrying and do nothing! So I got up, took my phone and dialed Kimmie's number.

"_Kim Possible here,"_

Should she always be polite? "Shego,"

"_Oh Shego!" _ I could sense the relief from pumpkin's voice as if she was actually waiting for me to call.

"Are you okay?" I asked at once.

"_Well... I think I got fever,"_

"You're sick? And what did your mom said about it?" now I really am worried. The heck with what Princess might think, that I am getting soft or something but yes I worry about her, besides as I've said before its Drakken's device that caused Kimmie to be in that state.

"_I didn't talk with my mom about it,"_

I rolled my eyes as if she could see it and stopped when I realized the stupidity of doing it without a live audience. "And why was that?"

"_I'm afraid she'll get mad and tell my dad. You know my dad have a temper regarding this matter and he might think-"_

"…that you're pregnant and that some boy did you?" I finished the thought for her and a mischievous grin was plastered on my lips. I'll bet my ass princess is blushing intensely at the moment as a reaction to my sentence despite not seeing her.

"_Yeah something like that,"_ or better, she could have said: You got the bull by its horn or something in that line.

Silence

"So what do you plan to do?"

"_I got two options, one: I can borrow the breast pump in the hospital but that will just alert people there and might tell my mom so..."_

"I could just get that pump for you if you don't want your mom to know. Besides she won't bother if she thought that it's me who needs it." I offered wholeheartedly.

"_That would be…"_ she trailed off, _"…you're going to steal the machine?"_

Her voice sure says it was a bad idea "Hey I'll just borrow it for one night!"

"_Borrow it without permission?"_

"Yeah something like that, you are being so prude princess!"

"_That's still stealing Shego…"_

"Princess," Kimmie you're unbelievable! "I'll return it once you're done draining the milk off you, they won't notice it leaving their premise."

Silence again

"_That's a plan,"_

"So what's the other plan?"

"_Oh you mean the second option?"_

I nodded and cursed when I did it again, "Yeah the second option,"

There was a short period of silence before I heard Kimmie take a deep breath, "_I'll have someone breastfeed on me,"_

I actually blushed with that thought, princess must be too, "That's-" okay I would have said it's hot and erotic but knowing my Kimmie, it'll embarrass her more, "That's a good plan too." I was able to put that out before my throat run dry.

No one dared to speak

"I'll be there in your house at around 8?" I said breaking the uncomfortable silence,

"_Oh, Shego you really don't have to-"_

"I insist,"

"_Okay, but can you make it at 9? Family dinner is at 7:30,"_

"Okay."

KPKPKP

I was outside Kimmie's window by 8, lodging myself on a branch of a tree just right outside her window. I'll just wait for princess to arrive. I was carrying the machine that I 'borrowed' from the hospital. At about 8:30, I saw her door open and a sulking Kim went in. She didn't even notice a shadow outside her window as she plopped down on her bed. I waited for 10 more minutes, good thing cause then her mom and dad went inside. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, so I assumed they felt Kimmie was sick and was making sure she's alright. The parents kissed their daughter good night, left the lights on and walked out of the room.

I waited again for another 5 minutes before I decided that it's time. I leaped from the branch to a brick that was protruding outside of Kim's window then tapped on her glass. I saw Kimmie turned her head towards the sound and saw her smile when she saw me. She got up, went to her window and opened it.

"How long have you been out there?" Kimmie asked,

"Not too long. I've waited for your parents to move out before I tapped on your window. Are you okay?" I asked smiling, and then I slowly and carefully climbed on her window to avoid any noise

"A little feverish, my mom was worried and it was a good thing she didn't ask too much, she just asked me to retire early to bed and rest."

"Good, here-" I handed her the machine upon finally getting inside,

"It's cold out there," Princess said. It was nice to consider that statement as her worrying about me but still, this is Kimmie, she was just being her goody self.

"Don't worry I have quite a higher body temperature than normal human does."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"You want to watch me milk myself?" Kimmie asked when it was clear to her that I wasn't getting off her room. She was blushing deeply and my eyes widened at the implication.

"I need to return the machine after you use it." I said to get myself out of embarrassment and to cover any perverted idea that plagued my head,

"Oh yeah," Kimmie said as she returned to her bed and looking at the machine that she put at her bedside table,

"I can just lounge in your bathroom, perhaps take shower as well?" I said

"That's a good idea." Kim said and led me to her bathroom.

KPKPKP

I started pulling off my cat suit after I have thought things through. I thought that this situation made me realize where Kim really was in my life. Now I know she's a big part of it. I struggled to be the very best because of her. I've been stronger because of her, and I have never felt fulfilled in my life until I've met her and fought her. I respected no one or treated no one as an equal except her.

After 30 minutes inside Kim's bathroom, I went out with my hair still wet, my cat suit hugging me more tightly as some of the water I wasn't able to dry using my power sipped through it. My eyes widened when I went out and saw Kim crying, her blanket covering her body leaving out her neck up.

"Princess?"

"Shego," I stepped beside her and sat down.

"What's the matter?"

"The machine hurts and it's not even doing what it was supposed to do," she then pointed at the still empty bottle that was connected to the machine where the milk should go.

I should have known that one needs a special training to be able to use this, "Sorry Kimmie, but I don't know how to use it as well." Kimmie looked at me with watery eyes,

"What am I gonna do? It hurts so much," She was crying like a baby now.

I thought of the second option then, "How about the second option, have someone breast feed on you?"

"But who?"

"Your mom?" Kim's eyes widened as if in shock, "Okay so that's not good, how about Stoppable?"

"Ron? Are you crazy?"

"Why not him? He's your best friend!"

"Have you imagined Mego breastfeeding on you or Drakken?"

"Now that's not a nice image Kimmie!" I smiled when I saw her smile back, "You have another friend right, the black girl-"

"Monique?"

"So that's her name?"

"Yes but Monique isn't here, she is in France, you know school,"

There was silence between us again

"And I'm not going to ask Wade, he is-"

"I have no intention of asking if that nerdy can breastfeed you." I looked at her smile at me again I think I like her smile and that it was directed at me and I think I'm going to get use to that,

"It seems you know him,"

There was silence again

And another

"Okay!" I said and stood up, "I'll do it!"

"But Shego-"

"Look Princess, I have lots of reason why I could be the perfect candidate to do that, 1. I'm a girl, 2. I'm not family so it's not embarrassing at all, 3. I'm not your friend; we don't see each other in your school, 4. I'm not a pervert and 5. I don't kiss and tell." I saw the look Kim was giving me.

"Will you not find its taste revolting?" Kim asked,

Okay, it may be weird and probably repulsive but I can't just sit here and see pumpkin suffer, and if she does, then who will be my opponent afterwards? Pain could Kill, "I'll just vomit if I do."

I saw Kim inhale sharply, and then nodded.

Slowly Kim folded her blanket down revealing her naked torso. I could see her blush, and now have proven that her blush was actually affects here entire body…its not that she showed me more than her bare torso. I looked at her awesome figure, her smooth skin, her equally engorged but beautiful breasts. Then I thought, wow this will be in my mouth any minute now. Okay so I said I am not a pervert and I'm not it's just that anyone who sees Kim at this state will be in awe. She has made a pervert out of me. I looked at her face, she wasn't smiling and I could sense her nervous anticipation.

"Was it shocking to look at?" She asked and I smiled at her then she smiled back.

"It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen," I confessed and I didn't even know why the heck did I say that, and then I saw her smile and it all make sense now. I want her so much to smile at me. I looked at her silently asking for her permission and she nodded.

I lifted my left arm to hold on to her right breast slowly and lightly massaged it, a small drop of milk went out and I leaned down and licked that single drop of milk with my tongue. I felt Princess shivered when my tongue touched her erect nipple.

"You have used too much force Princess, your nipples are bruised." I told her without looking at her face,

"Yeah I think I did,"

I leaned in again, this time taking her right nipple into my mouth. I sucked slow and a little bit hard. I sucked the milk right out of her breast. At first I thought it'll be nauseous, yeah the first few drops taste odd but then as my taste buds got used to it, I find it more acceptable, the milk was a mixture of sweetness and sourness that I cannot define which is it, but in entirety, it was a pleasant taste. As I slowly drained Kim's right breast, I felt Princess' left arm rested at my back and her right hand on my head massaging it gently, the action was calming and it made me sucked a little more fervently. When I felt the milk drained out of the right breast, I lifted my head, looked at Kim who was looking back at me and licked my mouth.

"H-how was that?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Better,"

"Great," then I lowered my head again, now cupping her left breast with a hand, inhaled her fresh scent, and then I put her left nipple in my mouth and did the same thing. It took me about 30 minutes to drain all the milk from Kimmie during which time, Kim was just there holding me in her arms, caressing my head.

I love the feeling, I love the taste and I think I love Kim.

A/N: Second edit by me, third edit if I include my previous beta's edit. Hope it improved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yey! Part two of Creamy!!

Shego left hours ago and I'm here lying on my bed half naked, staring out the window where she went out. I trail a finger on my breasts then stopping at my areola, I smile I could still feel Shego's mouth enclosing my nipple and suckling milk out of me. It was an exhilarating experience, something I never thought would happen to me and yet it did. The memory of Shego leaning over my breast, gently sucking... lingers, I could see the image fresh until now. It is already 3 am and I can't stop thinking, imagining about it, and my body seems to respond with the image, I could feel my body burn...burn in anticipation. I close my eyes again, there is the image again, but this time, I'm going with the flow.

Later I fall asleep.

KPKPKP

I'm on forced vacation, Drakken is re-establishing his milk device for Hench and he doesn't need me to steal anything for him. Jack is supplying him of all the things he needs to complete the device, without anything to do for Drakken means no meeting and fighting with Kim.

After contemplating of my feelings with Kim as soon as I returned home, it dawned on me that the true reason why I kept on fighting Kim, why I keep my position as Drakken's side kick, is because I will never want to face any other hero except Kim, because I love Pumpkin. Yes, the great and Mighty Shego1 is in love and it took 1 breastfeeding session for me to realize it. Stupid? Yeah, but the great Julius Caesar died because2 he fell in love with Cleopatra, he's great but stupid too. So okay I'm trying to make an analogy here, Kim is my Cleopatra period.

As my thoughts deepens, I hear my phone ring, this number is unlisted and there are only two people who knows it. My mother and Kim. I cross my fingers hoping it was the latter.

"Yo" my heart beats faster when I heard the voice from the other line.

-_Shego_?- the timid voice of Kim Possible is on the other line. A smile crept on my face.

"Hello Princess" alright, so what else am I to say?

-_I, __I'd__ like to say thank you for last night, I __was not3__ able to thank you properly_-

"It's alright princess, I was in a hurry to return the machine anyway" my smile widen, "Have you figured out how to use the machine?" there was no answer, "Princess?"

KPKPKP

She is actually asking me if I figured out how to use the machine, does it mean she didn't like breast feeding on me? Is the milk revolting to drink?5 "No, i4 didn't but I could-"

She cut me off, - _I'll be on your room later, around 9 pm then_?-

"You don't find the milk revolting7 then?"6 I ask timidly, okay i am so embarrass

-_no8__ pumpkin, it taste good as a matter of fact__9_-

I smiled knowing Shego liked it, "Actually I called to ask if you are free around 6?"

No answer.

"Well, I have a Jackie Chan movie that I rented and I'm wondering if you would like to see it with me?" So after what happened last night, I wanted to be close with Shego as much as possible, maybe because in a way the feeding made us bond... somehow.

-_Aren't your parents going to get angry with you associating with me? And in your house_?- Shego asks me, I could imagine her smirking.

"I didn't mean we watch in my house."

-_So where_?- sometimes I'm not sure if Shego is really intelligent or stupid.

"I know you have your own place here in Middleton, your house outside of Drakken's lair?"

-_I see...how did you_-

"Wade."

-_Your genius friend_- I nodded as if she can see me, -_so I'll expect you here at 6, I'm sure you know how to get __there__ if you knew I have one_.-

My smile widened when I heard that, "Yes, I know how to get there, I'll bring Pizza and sodas so we can eat together too" I also like to ask if I can just sleep over there for the breastfeeding as well, but I think it's too much already

- _You can stay overnight so I won't have to go to your room __to drain you10__ if you like._-

Can she read mind or she just knows me that much? "That's great"

-_Okay, is that all_?-

"Yes. Thank you again Shego. Bye"

-_Bye, see you_-

And a click, then dial tone

KPKPKP

I'm lounging on my large, black, leather couch, waiting for the arrival of the great Kim Possible. My pumpkin. So she did say she'll bring Pizza, but I'm a girl scout always ready, so I made a few fancy side dishes and desserts. I keep looking at my wall clock, and it only reads 5:05. Okay, so waiting really is longer than I imagine, or maybe because I'm excited. This is the second time that Princess and me will be in one room not as enemies, we won't be fighting...and sure I'll love each passing second that we stay close together.

After about what I felt as eternity, there was a knock on my door (actually it's a doorbell that sounds as a door knocking). I get up, knowing it must be Pumpkin, I look at myself in a mirror first before I come to the door and answer it

"Hello Shego" Kim is there all smile, a plastic bag full of sodas is on the floor and her right hand is carrying a box of pizza.

"Wow."

"Veggie Pizza with extra cheese and also extra large size." I smiled at Kim and moved aside to let her in, she stopped as soon as she saw the inside of my house, "Wow! I never imagine you to have such a nice house."

"Yeah-yeah" I rolled my eyes, then taking the plastic bag of sodas on the floor, closing the door. "You know pumpkin, this is too much, I don't think we can finish all this up."

Kim look at me, "I know, those are reserves." She winked at me then walked inside, "Can I lounge on your couch?" I nodded, she went to the couch and sat down, "This is a cool place" then she looked at my entertainment closet, "And wow, that is the coolest entertainment set I have seen."

"I got money Possible, so I use it." I smile at her then turn around towards the kitchen, "I'll put the sodas in the fridge."

"Yeah, go ahead!" Kim shouted. After about 5 minutes I join her in the living room

"I made some desserts and side dishes, I thought the pizza won't be enough."

"Oh." She just nodded as she rest her back on my couch.

"By the way, why did you say you have it as a reserve?" I ask, wondering what she's talking about.

"Oh that," Kim straightened her body, looks at me and smile, "I get very hungry after you feed on me."

I - feed - on - her, okay, I feel the heat go up my face, I tried to act cool but I guess Pumpkin have noticed it anyway.

"Oh Shego! You look cute when you blush!" she giggled, "But hey, don't be embarrassed it's just the two of us anyway, I've been embarrassed more than you can ever think of." I nod at her. Then she took a DVD at her side pocket, "Here, The title's Gorgeous"

I looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Not action?"

"I have no idea, I just thought it's good cause it's Jackie Chan."

"The girl in the cover is hot." I felt Kim crawl near me putting her head on my shoulder so she take a look.

"Oh, Hong Kong Actress, Shu Qui. I've watched her other movies of her, Transporter and So Close."

"Oh, I've seen So Close." I really did see that movie, though I wasn't paying any attention to the actresses.

"That's her" Kim looked at me, "the elder sister?"

"Oh, Too bad she died" I look at Kim nod. "So pumpkin, shall we eat first then watch, watch then eat or watch and eat?"

Kim looked at me with a wide smile, "I say we watch and eat?"

I smile at her, "That's the answer. You're learning Pumpkin"

"Thank you" I could feel her gaze on me as I entered the kitchen.

KPKPKP

Okay11, so the movie wasn't action, like Jackie Chan action, it was more of a love story actually. I chose to sit on the floor so I can be nearer to the pizza and the food Shego prepared. Shego's lying on the couch, watching, I stared at her face many times and I noticed she is into the movie more than I am cause she didn't notice me looking at her.

One more thing that made me fidget is that, my breasts are making me uncomfortable. It's full again, though not as full as last night, but still uncomfortable. I look at the wall clock and it read 9:30. It's still early but I feel sleepy already, I yawned.

"You want to lie here?" Shego asked patting the side of the couch next to her. I nod and crawl slowly to the couch and then join her. I saw her looking at me with a smile, "You're not enjoying the movie?"

I do, I like the story and how it was done, its just that its hard to concentrate when your breast is making you uncomfortable, "I like it ... its just-"

Shego smiled at me, her head now propped in her right hand making her face hover over mine, she slide her left arm around my waist, "You feel full and uncomfortable?" I blush but nod anyways.

I felt Shego take something from where I am lying down, it was the remote and she turned the DVD and television off, "You want to do it here or my room?"

"Is here safe from peeping toms?12"

She smirk, "Yeah, but my room is safer"

"Your room then."

Shego smiled then stood up. Helping me to stand, we walked towards her room.

KPKPKP

Shego's POV13

It's a different feeling when someone you longed to see and touch is actually here inside your own bedroom, just waiting for the right time, I sigh deeply as I led her inside.

"Do you want to borrow a pair of pajamas from me or you have reserve?" Smiling at the word reserve.

"I forgot to bring one" She admitted then I turn my back on her facing my closet to pull out a green pair for Kimmie. I return my look at her and gave it to her, "I'll just change" I told her and walk to my walk-in cabinet to my bathroom.

After about 15 minutes, I get out and saw Kim now wearing my pajamas and sitting at my bed. I look at her as I feel that she is just so right in that place, I can't help but smile, "You going in?" She looked at me and nodded.

I've waited for her to finish while lying on the bed, I look like a 'husband' waiting for his wife to get out. My head snaps on the direction of my cabinet when the door opens, revealing Kimmie in my Pajamas, "Ready?" I ask her, she sighs deeply and slowly walk towards the bed. Slowly she unbutton her pajama top as she came nearer on the bed, I can see her blushing still, who wouldn't? If it happens to me, I'll be sporting the same color (only mine will be a bit greenish but a blush still!)

The moment she steps on my bed, Pumpkin's already on her black bra, the pajama top already on my floor. "Would you want me to lie down or sit?" She asks me.

"Anyway as long as you feel comfortable" I smile at her. She seated herself and rested her back on my bedrest supported by 2 pillows. I roll over so I am laying on my stomach and my face directly at her breast. Kim lifted her arm and slowly pull down her bra's strap, then she arched her back to remove the clasp of her bra, as soon as she's done she pulled it off revealing her once again engorge but beautiful breasts.

I can't help but be enchanted. I never thought, not even in my wildest dream to touch Kim Possible this way. But now, I am ... I really am. I raise my right hand, my left arm to support my leaning body on the bed and trace Kim's breast, my well filed nail making light marks on where it passes. I look at Kim who closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. I pull myself higher so that my head is at the level of her collar bone and my body could support a semi upright position. My left arm snakes around Kim's waist for support. I didn't stop from tracing Kim's left breast with my right hand, I wanted to feel Kim's skin then gently I put my hand flat on her left mound and feel her skin there, touch Kimmie where only she can touch14. I then watch Kim open her eyes, I look at her nod. Then I lean over as my hand gently squeezed on her left nipple and put it in my mouth. Like last night, I suck a bit harder to pump the milk out, but this time, the ritual is much slower, I want to take time having Kim in my mouth. I could feel Kim's body quiver a bit, her back arching a bit to my mouth too, her hand again around me, embracing me, her right hand caressing my head. It wasn't long and I felt her left breast drain, but I keep on suckling a bit more, hearing a slight moan from my Pumpkin, then slowly I release her nipple and look at her. Her eyes are closed, she is biting her lips. Perhaps I've been watching her for about 10 seconds before she opens her eyes, she blushes but she gives me a smile.

"That… was… great –15 " She said, then her right hand moved to my face, caressing my cheek. I move again so that I'll be able to do her right breast, this time changing positions.

I do the same thing to her right breast and Kimmie reacted the same but with greater intensity this time. The moment I drain her right breast, I linger there a bit longer not wanting to end the night with Kimmie. I know it won't last forever, it won't even last for a month, but if time would be rewinded and the same will happen? I won't think twice of doing this again.

I remove my mouth from Kim's breast, then I look at her again. She is looking right back at me. We were just looking at each other, no words needed between us. Perhaps the silence of the night is all we need to know that we are not enemies anymore...

I didn't let go of Kim as I decided to rest my head on the crook of her neck. Kim didn't argue, she just let me, not letting go of her, we fell asleep that way.

KPKPKP

­Kim's POV

Shego and I have been secretly seeing each other for 5 nights now. Helping me drain the milk from my breasts. I know Shego likes the idea for she lingers on my breast longer and longer as nights move on and I know I like it too because I really wish every night with her will never end. It was only 5 days, yet I felt I've bonded with her more. Bonded? I would like to say it that way but I know myself, I've bonded with many people, I've bonded with Ron but not like me and Shego. Perhaps the respect I have for her in battle is not just respect or just an infatuation. Shego's a big part of my life. I am what I am now, Kim Possible16 because of her I can fight along side her. I am her equal, and I know she treats me as her equal too.

Every night when I close my eyes without Shego there? All I can see is her image, her leaning over me suckling, I could feel my body heat up a hundred times thinking about it, okay so I'm over reacting. My body longs to be touched by her, everytime she drinks on me, my body wanted her to touch me in all places, my body wants her to touch me to that place where no one has ever touch me before... I need Shego. Now I know where Shego is in my life. I. Need. Her.

Thinking that this might be the last night we'll be seeing each other as not enemies hurts deep inside. I wanted her to quit working for Drakken but that is as if she is asking me to quit being a hero. Isn't life unfair?

"Kimmie Cub!" My father shouted and breaking me out of my reverie, I stand up from my bed and go down.

"Dad?" I see my dad at the door, my mother standing her back facing me. My mom turns her head to looking at me quizzically, I don't know what she means by that look but I'm a curious woman, so I decided to go to the door and see for myself.

Okay, so I myself is surprised. There in our front door is Shego. Wearing a black tight, very tight pants, knee high leather boots, a plain light brown with spaghetti strap blouse, wearing a black leather gloves, her hair is done in a pony tail. Shego is gorgeous.

"Wha-" is all I can say.

"I want to ask your permission if I could take Kimmie out?" Shego didn't asked me, not mom, but my dad.

My dad oblivious to who he is talking too scrunch his forehead but said, "As long as your not a boy pretending to be a girl, it's all right."

Shego grinned as my Dad let her in. My mom looks at me, while I'm still a little stunned about what's happening. I shrug my shoulders. Shego looks at my mom, "I'll make sure to return her home alive?" She smiles and I smile on her pun.

"She has class tomorrow" My mom tells Shego icily, I look at my mom.

"Tomorrow's school fair, I can skip." I corrected my mom, she looks at me and I smile at her, "Just wait Shego, I'll just get dressed." then I run towards my room to change.

KPKPKP

Shego's POV

I know it's a bad idea to ask Kim's parents permission to take her out, good thing her dad isn't that strict as long as I'm not a boy. But her mom is really scaring me out. I've never been scared with anyone in my life, not even with my mom. But Mrs. Possible scares the hell out me.

"I didn't know your friends with Kim?" Mrs. Possible ask, "No taking over the world scheme?"

I swallow the pooled mucus in my throat, "We've been trying to be friends, for just a week now." I answer honestly. Okay so not that honest, I don't want to be her friend only and that's the reason I am here being grinded by her mom.

"Honey, I think you could take care of Shego here, Women's talk is not my style."

"Okay honey." Mr. Possible kiss Mrs. Possible on her lips and went upstairs, then she turned her killer gaze at me, "What are your intentions? Is this some kind of a trap for Kim?" She asks again, her voice have the sound of Betty Director, if you ask me.

"No, there is no trap...I-I" I what? I just want to bring her in a special place to breastfeed on her after a good and romantic dinner? "I-"

"I'm ready!!" Kimmie shouted, I could kiss Kim there and then for saving me, God, I really don't know what to answer her mother. I can't seem to tell a lie to her.

My eyes were blessed with the image of Kimmie. Wearing a black sleeveless blouse, a balloon white skirt that goes up to her knee and matching sandals. It was simple but Kimmie wearing it is something.

Kimmie is running towards us, she grabs my hand and yanking me off the couch, kiss her mother goodbye and we both went out.

KPKPKP

My mom's gaze gives me shivers. I know she's wondering why a person who have tried to kill me many times is at our house asking me out on an- a-okay date. This is a date! I just look at mom with a promise that I'll explain everything when I get back.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as I was led by Shego to a fancy restaurant and Shego offering a seat to me like a gentle man would. We sit and waited for the waiter to bring us the menu.

"Do what?" She ask as she looks at me, the menu now on her hand and she is now reading.

"This…" I raise my hand in the air trying to make her see the restaurant, "And the 'going to our house to ask permission' thing, it's so not like you" I wait for her to put down the menu and answer but it seems she's not going to, so I stretch my hand to pull the menu away from here, "Shego?"

I watch her sigh deeply, "I just want this night to be special, something I can remember for the rest of my life." She said smiling.

Something she can remember?

"Wha-"

"You know princess; I think we should order already. We can talk later" I nod, she resumed looking at the menu and I do the same as well, but in the recess of my mind17, I keep on asking what Shego means by 'she can remember'.

After a very fine meal, Shego leads me to one of Drakken's lair, we go to the hangar and she showed me her prized Hover craft with the cloaking device. She invited me in and then I feel the craft move after sometime.

"Where are we going?"

"Paris. I have a small place there and the view is nice. I want you to see it." I smile at Shego, she's been taking me to places only she knew, places she or her friend or family owns. I feel special because Shego is actually sharing these things to me. I nod at her.

It wasn't long when I feel the hover craft stop. When the craft's door hiss open, I look at where we landed, it's a helipad, I step down from the craft and look at the scenery before me, I'm looking at Paris and I can see the Eiffel tower from where we stand, I look at Shego smiling, "This isn't a room Shego." I tease her as she walks towards me.

"Of course the room is below us." She chuckles, then she held my left arm with her right and we walk hand in hand to the exit of the helipad to a stair going down.

After 2 floors, we enter a room. It's not so big like a hotel suite room, but it's nice and cozy. And unlike Shego's usual black and green color that I've seen in her house in Middleton, this one is lively. The color is something I don't ever think Shego will wear.

"You know beige isn't your color." I told her as I sit on her fluffy bed.

"I know. This was my mother's"

"Was?"

"Yes. She gave this place to me, so it's mine now." She smiled at me, "Are you full right now?" She ask me, I shake my head.

After draining me last night, I felt the milk production have decreased greatly. I know that after the last milk in my breast is drained for tonight, there will be no milk production anymore. I'll be normal again.

"Perhaps18 that's because the effect is already 1 week. Drakken said the effect will last until just 1 week right?" She asks me, I nod. Shego turns her back at me and pull the curtain that is covering her window revealing the gorgeous city. I stand up and walk towards where she stands.

"Its beautiful." is all I can say

"I usually come here after you beat the hell out me." She said smirking, I look at her then a thought comes across my mind.

"Shego?"

"Hm?" she answer without looking at me

"Tell me, can I really beat you? Or you just let me beat you?" I look at her after asking

"I hate losing, so you beat me."

"I saw you fight Hego, and I have no chance winning against him, but you beat him." there is no answer from her, "Shego, please?"

She turn towards me and smile, "You beat me fair and square pumpkin." then she leans over and unexpectedly carried me bridal style, "Shall we begin the last breastfeeding session?6" She smile at me and I nod. I am anticipating it anyway.

KPKPKP

I watch Pumpkin pull off her sleeveless blouse as she is sitting on my bed, then removing her bra. I look at her half naked body, her breast not too engorge, I thought there is just but small amount of milk now and tomorrow? I shake my head as the thought of not seeing Princess like this anymore cross my mind. Perhaps Kimmie saw me because she held my face in her hands. Her palms caressing my cheeks. Damn, I love you Pumpkin, but it's sad we can't be together. I'm a wanted criminal and your a hero, we don't fit together. I want to make this memory last me for a lifetime Princess.

KPKPKP

I'm looking at Shego right now and I just can see those sad, lonely green eyes of her. What's she thinking about? Will this be it? Will we be returning as enemies after today? I really don't like to think about it, I don't know if I could face Shego and fight her like before after everything that have happened to us. I continued on caressing her face, then she leans forward and rest her face on my chest. I put my arms around her.

"Shego?" there is no response.

Then she pulls away, she raises her left hand to caress my right breast, at that moment I can feel shivers run down my spine, I can feel my chest muscles tighten and my nipples to erect. My body is longing for that touch. I watch her as she continue on caressing and massaging my breast, I have to bite my lower lip to not make any sound, then she leaned forward and took my right nipple into her mouth, I close my eyes.

KPKPKP

I suck gently and slowly, savoring each moment I'm actually tasting my Pumpkin cause I know this will be the last time. And after this night I plan to never see her again. I can't be her enemy anymore and I can't be her lover, so its better not to see her I thought.

It was faster to drain her because of the small amount of milk left in her breast, but my lips linger on her right breast, I didn't look at Kim instead I continue on suckling, releasing it then lick her nipple and putting it in my mouth once again. I feel her arch towards me, her hand that holds my head stiffen, her body starts trembling, then a low moan is heard from her. I slowly release her and I look at her, Kim's eyes are closed, she's biting her lower lip. Then slowly she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Shego." Then I feel her pull me up and her lips met mine.

I close my eyes as my Princess kissed me, our kiss becomes deeper, then I feel her lips open as if inviting for me to come in, and I did, I slid my tongue in her mouth, her tongue meeting mine. No thoughts cross my mind all I know is that I am kissing my Kimmie, I can feel her soft lips pressed on mine.

Oh, how I wish this night will never end.

After sometime of kissing we separated, I trail kisses on her face then kissed down on her neck, then on her collar bone, her chest until I finally arrived at her erect left nipple. I kiss the mound around that swollen nipple and the areola as well leaving the main target. I can feel my princess arch more towards me, her breath becoming faster, her hold on me tightened as she anticipates my mouth on her. To relieve my pumpkin of the trauma of waiting, I take her left nipple in my mouth and started sucking, drawing milk off her breast. Kim's hand started to massage my back up and down as I drain her left breast.

I was halfway to draining her when I feel Kim tugging on my blouse, pulling it up. I pull away from her to let her remove my blouse revealing my black strapless bra, I lean down once again to continue on sucking, draining her, then I feel her remove the clasp of my bra and pulls it away from my body. I can feel my Princess' need, I suck fervently now finally draining every liquid in her breast, but I continued sucking then licking19.

"Shego."

I hear her call my name, her voice making me shiver, making me want her more. As my left arm is around her waist for support, my now free right hand started to work on her lower limbs. Touching her legs, her soft leg and making its way up to her thigh. Good thing my Kimmie wore a skirt. My hand caressed her thigh memorizing the feeling of her skin on my palm. Then my hand moves higher, as it now caresses the middle of Kim's thigh just below her covered sex. I could feel the heat there, My Kimmie wants me, I know.

Then I stopped my sucking as I watch her, her eyes close once again, I move my head to where our eyes is at a level, then I lowered my head and kiss her lips. She kissed me back without opening her eyes, after the kiss I kiss her ears

"I need you Shego."

She said in a whisper, I look at her and she looked back at me, her eyes full of need. My heart beats faster and faster. My left hand then reach further up stroking Kimmie's covered sex, I can feel her wetness, then I watch her close her eyes once again as I started trailing her sex from outside her underwear. I can feel her body tremble, her legs closing in on my hand.

"Take me."

She whispers to me and I comply. I move my hand up, snaking it inside her underwear so I can finally touch her there where no one has ever touched her before. I slowly slide a finger inside but not too deep and stroke her inner sex, I feel her thigh press more on my hand so I continue, I can hear a slight moan coming from my Princess and again she calls my name.

Then I feel her hand release me, her hand that used to embrace me is now caressing my body, trailing her hand on my naked half, massaging my breast, and I love the feeling. I didn't stop though, I want her to work her way too, I struggle to focus on what I was doing, then finding the hard knob, I poked it causing my Kimmie's body to tremble harder, and my name to be said again quite louder than usual. I massage that knob fervently, causing my red head to whimper, her legs spreading apart giving room to my hand. Without stopping my ministration, I pull her underwear down using my right hand that used to support me, when I'm done, I return the right hand as support, as I feel my Kimmie is ready, I stop teasing her clit and inserted a single finger inside, slowly...

"Sheeegoo…"

I feel Kimmie jerk when I did that, so I slowly20 pull my finger out and inserted it again, doing it repeatedly, Kimmie started bucking her hips towards my finger trying to match my rhythm, as heat builds up in her and my body, my rhythm becomes faster.

"Shhheeeeegooooo…"

I could feel myself get wet as well, but tonight is about my pumpkin. I add another finger inside her tight sex, causing Kimmie to gasp, as her virgin sex is penetrated, I feel her thigh press on my hand again and she said my name much louder, I look at her, tears in her eyes but smiling. I can't stop now. I know it would hurt for her first time but it won't be any moment now. I continue thrusting into her in a faster rhythm, then my thumb found that little knob again and massage it. Kimmie's now trashing, bucking her hips faster towards my hand, her right hand holding on to my left for support as she bucks wildly. I know my Pumpkin is going to the edge now.

"Sheeeeeegggoooooo…"

One final scream and my Kimmie stiffens as she reach her first orgasm then she went limp. I remove my finger inside her, put it in my mouth and lick it, then look at Kim who is panting, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. I crawl towards her and embrace her. She put her arms around me as I lay my head on her chest "I love you Kim Possible" I whisper before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

KPKPKP

Kim's POV

I feel the sun's rays kiss my cheeks. Remembering last night? It was the most exhilarating experience now in my entire life. Yes, I know now. I love Shego. I gave her myself last night because I love her. It's not just lust or just the effect of breastfeeding. I love Shego. How many times have I screamed her name? I don't know, all I know is that my body and my mind wanted her, screamed for her. I'm never gonna want anyone except Shego. We have made love 3 times, my first orgasm is with her, Shego, no MY Shego.

I open my eyes, and found no one by my side. Where is my Shego? I pull the blanket around me as I walk around the room. I look into the bath she isn't there, she is not in the room. The table is a covered food. Perhaps My Shego is out to buy something. I go there and open it and to my surprise, its just a plate, just one plate for me and a letter. I open it...

Kimmie Princess,

The moment you read this letter, I'm already far away. I'm sorry, I can't even say goodbye to you personally. Drakken have quit on taking over the world and decided to work for Hench, you know, his milk device. I can't believe I'm ditch by my employer. But that's life, I have to move on. I know what you are thinking, that what happened between us is nothing to me, no Princess, what happened to us is something I'll treasure for the rest of my life. I can never be with anyone but you, that I know, but our situation can't make it as a possibility. I'm a wanted villain and you're a great hero. We are like oil and water. We can never mix. Please be careful Pumpkin, I'll never be there to see you become stronger. Perhaps in another time, in another place we will meet again but not as enemies but as lovers.

-Shego-

I hold Shego's letter in my chest as I slid down on the floor and cried.

KPKPKP

A/N : OKay. I should have left this story at this (because this is how i really wanted it to end, but i know i'll be getting flames for this so i'll be writing a short epilogue...here it is

Kim's POV

It's been two months. The moment I returned home in the afternoon, my mother talked to me. I told her everything, all the things that have transpired between me in Shego in the 1 week that we bonded. I told my mom I lost my virginity to Shego, I thought she'd get angry but I showed her Shego's letter, she hugged me and kissed me. I admitted to my Mom that I love Shego and I intend to find her.

And in these two months I've been in a bout of depression. I need Shego like I need water to live. Even Ron saw the changes in me. I asked Wade to locate Shego and he's having a hard time locating her. Doesn't she want to be found? Does she love me? Maybe she wrote that letter to make her disappearance easier. Maybe she doesn't really love me. I close my eyes trying to remember the last night we were together.

"I love you Kim Possible"

My eyes snap open. How come I can't remember her saying she loves me? Why now? I take out my Kimmunicator and call Wade.

"Kim."

"Where's Drakken right now?"

"Jack Hench's Ranch at Texas"

"I need a ride to Texas, please and thank you."

"I'm on it."

KPKPKP

Shego's POV

I sigh heavily after unpacking all the groceries I bought. I decided to live a life away from all those I know, and away from my old me. I want a new life. I would've wanted it with my Princess but I won't ruin her life like that. I maybe alone, but her memory is with me and that is enough.

"Magandang umaga." a delivery boy greeted me. I don't understand the natives, all I know is that magandang umaga is good morning. Its good that they understand me and can speak a little English. I'm in a mountainous place living in a small house. Outside my humble home you can see the 8th wonder of the world, the people planting and their cheerful smile. They don't know me here so I have no problem hiding my identity. I tried to speak their language and laughed when they start laughing at me. It's always cold in this place, though it never snowed here, perhaps because I'm living on the top of a mountain. In the morning I would go with the other women here to plough the field, or help them reap the wheat. Work is keeping my mind off Kim and the possibility of losing my sanity. Everyone here have Raven hair, so hiding ain't that hard. They still call me Shego. That's what I like them to call me.

"Eh, Carlos?" the boy nodded, "Is there something you'd like to ask?" I said slowly cause the boy ain't going away even after he delivered the Pandesal I order from him.

"Yes." he answered, then pointed outside, "Manggo tree? There is problem." he said in a broken English they fondly called 'Carabao English.'

I understand that the people here at Sagada have already learned about my special ability and it was funny that instead of shying away from me or fearing me, the people here ask for my help in things they thought that might be dangerous, like I'm their savior. I was a hero, but I was never treated like the hero I wanted to be. To this people, no matter how I do my job as long as I save them is enough. I'm a hero and yet I still could be me. I smile at Carlos and walk towards him

"Mang Simo is outside, his carabao takes you to manggo tree"

I nod, there's one big famous manggo tree in this place and that is where they are taking me. I hop on a bamboo carriage pulled by a carabao, Mang Simo on top of the carabao directing it. I close my eyes as I let the unpolluted air hit my face.

"Huh!" Mang Simo commanded his carabao, I leap out and waves to Mang Simo.

I look around the vicinity and found nothing suspicious until I feel something familiar, then a single shot of I cannot remember hit me and made me lose consciousness.

KPKPKP

She's waking up. I hardly understand the people here, but after finally making a deal not to hurt Shego, the Boy agreed to take Shego here. He didn't even accept the money I offered.

"Shego?" I look at her smiling

"Kimmie?" I saw her blink, "Am I dreaming?" she asks me. I shake my head and reach out my hand to her. She grabs it and her eyes widens, "How did you-"

"I'll go places in the world to look for you Shego.21" I saw her slump her shoulder.

"I didn't think you will look for me in a backwater country like Philippines."

"I didn't, I had help." I smile at her. She looks at me not smiling

"You can't be here Kim. You have your life-"

"I want you in my life Shego."

"I can't, Can't you see? I'm a criminal and the only way for me to live a normal life is hiding, like this! Like now, in a place where no one knew me, a place where I have no arrest warrant, in a place I could feel a hero and yet-free"

"I can be with you-"

"You can't, I'll never forgive myself if I ruin your perfect life."

"It's not perfect anymore without you in it." She looks at me, her features soft, then she bows down, "After this, you can't make me go away Shego. You'll need me."

She looks at me and I bring out a small laser gun in my hand, "I threatened Drakken to make me a small milk device. He's also the one who gave me the idea to search on countries like this."

"You didn't-"

"Yes I did Shego. I love you and I know we can work things out between us. What to do with your status and mine. I am willing to help, and willing to be here while we arrange everything."

"I'm not worth it."

"You are." I move closer to her, "you are worth everything Shego. You'll need me." I smile, she look at me and smile

"You really a possible."

"That I am." Shego smiled at me and pulls me in embrace.

-End-


End file.
